bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Byoukage
Byoukage, (びょうかげ'' lit. Darkness Shadow),'' is the manifested spirit of Seke Miyamoto's Zanpakuto, which Seke often sees when he's in his inner world. The name of his Bankai is Byoukage Maruyane. Appearance Byoukage is a tall man, with a black cape-suit and black jeans on, red, unkempt hair, a black shirt, red eyes, an eyepatch on his left eye, two small shields on the back of both hands that reaches half way up his arms, and two maroon wings with sharp, red points all around the edges. When he was first seen in Seke's inner world, he came in the form of a giant, red dragon, but his true form is mentioned above. Personality Byoukage is generally a very cold and cruel individual. It took many years for him and Seke to get along, and even now they don't always see eye to eye, which often times tends to restrict Seke's true power and potential. Byoukage is a very lazy Zanpakuto, who doesn't like to get into battle simply because of the hassle. History Most of Byoukage's history is unknown. All that is known is that Seke had Byoukage when he was an assassin and bounty hunter in the Rukongai District, long before achieving Shikai. Plot Powers and Abilities Grandmaster Swordsmen: Considering his master, Seke Miyamoto, is a Grandmaster Swordsmen, Byoukage himself has also inherited this trait. His swordsmenship skills alone surpass that of all other Zanpakuto spirits. Enhanced Shunpo: Byoukage is an incredibly fast Zanpakuto, capable of almost keeping up iwth Sentaro Miyamoto's Zanpakuto spirit, who's known as the Shunpo Grandmistress. It's interesting to note that Seke himself is actually not this fast alone. Enhanced Foresight: Byoukage has the unique ability to see for long distances at a time, which he can turn on and off at will. Enhanced Regeneration: Byoukage has the ability to regenerate wounds on his body, albeit very slowly. Zanpakuto The blade is slightly largerl than a regular katana, with a red/black hilt, and black, swastika-shapped hilt guard, and a kanji on the end of the handle, to respresent the Royal Miyamoto Family. Even when sheathed up, Byoukage emmits quite a bit of spiritual energy of its own. Shikai It is released by the command, "Cover The Entire Universe In Eternal Darkness, (Uwadzutsumi sono Kozen taru Shinrabanshou o Hateshiganai Kurayami). When releasing his Zanpakuto, Byoukage holds it out to his side and builds up Reiatsu, which eventually causes the blade on his sword to disappear. After a few more seconds, a black, shadowy haze appears in place of the blade. Byoukage's power can best be defind as the power to restrict or destroy his opponent's muscles, bones, and overall movements. Byoukage has several distinct techniques, which are all named as verbal commands, followed by the sword's name. Enhanced Shunpo: ''' Upon Activation, Byoukage's total speed is enhanced greatly. '''Enhanced Durability: Upon activation, Byoukage's total amount of durability enhances greatly. Assai Dageki, Byoukage, (あっさいだげきびょうかげ lit. Crushing Blow, Darkness Shadow). This is the main technique that Byoukage is able to use. By swippnig the shadowy have on his Zanpakuto across a body part of his opponent, he's able to break several bones and or muscles, or even all the bones and or muscles, depending on how much Reiatsu he puts into it. Kyuushitsu, Byoukage, (きゅうしつ'びょう'かげ'' lit. Absorping, Darkness Shadow''). This ability allows Byoukage to absorb all attacks thrown at him, most commonly Kido Spells. Once he does this, he can fire them back at the original caster, at five times the original power. However, it does have it's limit, and if Byoukage attempts to absorb an attack that it can't withstand, it will cause a huge explosion to occur, which will damage Byoukage if he can't evade it in time. Dangan, Byoukage, (だんがん'びょう'かげ'' lit. Bullet, Darkness Shadow''). This ability allows Byoukage to shoot out bullets of dark energy from his Zanpakuto, with enough destructive force to take out entire mountains when he uses this technique at its full power. Bankai Byoukage Maruyane, (びょうかげまるやね lit. Darkness Shadow Dome), is the name of Byoukage's Bankai. When Activating it, Byoukage holds his Shikai up in front of his face, which causes the shadowy haze on the balde to grow and extend to the sky, forming a giant dome in the sky, after which transporting both Byoukage and his opponent or opponent's in question into the dome itself. Once this happens, the blade on Byoukage returns to its normal look, and Byoukage can change it back and fourth at will. Another notable feature about his Bankai is that the dome that they're in, although on the outside looks very similar to Kaname Tosen's Bankai, on the endside it is endless. People on the outside can touch the surface of the walls, but on the inside, one could continue running forever, and they'd never reach the end, because it doesn't exist. Enhanced Shunpo: When Byoukage releases his Bankai, his speed increases to a state that is unable to be detected by most Lieutenant level Shinigami, and even some Captain level Shinigami. Enhanced Assai Dageki, Byoukage: In his Bankai form, Byoukage's Assai Dageki, Byoukage has much more effciency with this ability. Enhanced Kyuushitsu, Byoukage. In his Bankai form, Byoukage's Kyuushitsu, Byoukage is able to absorb much more powerful attacks than it could in Shikai. Although it does still have it's own limit of how much it can absorb, it takes it a lot longer to reach that said limit. Enhanced Dangan, Byoukage: ''' In his Bankai form, the bullets that Dangan, Byoukage fires are powerful enough to create giant, extremely deep craters in the earth. '''Henshoku Enmu, Byoukage Maruyane, (へんしょくえんむびょうかげ lit. Dading Haze, Darkness Shadow Dome). This is one of only two new abilities that Byoukage attains with his Bankai, and this is the one that he most commonly uses, and it is automatic. With this technique, any attack that is thrown at Byoukage won't be able to hurt him, because, upon contact, he'll disappear in a proof of black haze. The way to get aorund this is to attain as fast or faster than Byoukage himself, in order to counteract the ability, which very rarely happens. Hyoushi Bakuhatsu, Byoukage Maruyane, (ひょうしばくはつびょうかげ lit. Binding Explosion, Darkness Shadow Dome). This is the only other new ability of his Bankai, which he only uses of his Henshoku Enmu fails, considering how much Reiatsu this technique requires. To activate it, Byoukage turns his blade back into the shadowy haze, and points his Zanpakuto at his opponent. When that happens, the walls all collapse in and strangle the opponent, which eventually results in a huge explosion that can dentire entire mountain ranges in just a couiple of minutes. Hollowification After Seke was exposed to Hollowification samples, thus attaining Hollow-like powers, Byoukage subsequently attained the same Hollow-like powers. His Hollow Mask, like Seke's, comes in the form of a red, white, and black swastika. Enhanced Shunpo: When Byoukage dones his Hollow Mask, he gets a massive speed boost. Enhanced Durability: When Byoukage dones his Hollow Mask, he gets a massive power boost in terms of his durability. Hollow Consumption: When Byoukage uses Hollowification, he's granted with the ability to absorb Hollows that are weaker than his own Hollow Powers, which subsequently makes him even stronger. Cero, '(くぼみフラッシュ lit. Hollow Flash''). When Seke uses his Hollowification, he's granted with the ability to fire a navy blue Cero, with enough destructive force to destroy an entire mountain range. '''Bala, (シルバーシャーク· ''シルバー・シャーク lit. 'Hollow Bullet''). When Seke uses his Hollowification, he's granted with the ability to fire a navy blue Bala, with enough destructive force to create craters in the ground. '''Cero Inabikari Kougeki, (くぼみフラッシュいなびかりこうげき lit. Hollow Flash Lightning Strike). A special, immensely powerful Cero that Seke himself created. It combines the power of lightning with his normal Cero, for an immensely powerful Cero that can cause massive damage. It fires similar to the Gran Ray Cero, in that it leaves his hand completely, unlike a normal Cero, which sticks to the caster's hand or finger. Quotes (To Seke Miyamoto) "Why do I waste my time? You're too slow, too weak, and too dumb to defeat me. I'd never give you my Bankai. You're just deluding yourself if you truly think you're worthy of attaining my true power. You can't even use my Shikai effectively enough. Either get serious in this battle, or I will kill you myself, with no remorse whatsoever. Trivia *According to the author, Byoukage would be voiced by Crispin Freeman in English. *According to the author, Byoukage would be voiced by Hideo Ishikawa in Japanese.